


И негде преклонить главу

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Кот в активном поиске коленок
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	И негде преклонить главу

Эрин Гилберт считала, что её начальник — та ещё задница. Он вечно бухтел по поводу длины её юбки. Сексист чёртов! Он ведь просто пытается её выжить, да? Она не может этого позволить, ей нужна эта работа.  
Она продолжает немного рассеянно улыбаться в ответ. Опять, опять он об этом…  
— Очень скромная юбка! Серая. — Прям в тон вашему костюму… Боже, что я несу? — Что вам не нравится?  
Доктор Филмор уставился на неё с абсолютно искренним изумлением. Он её что, за мебель считал?  
— Могу надеть до середины бедра, — добавила Эрин в порыве вдохновения, решив, что терять ей, похоже, нечего. Уволит. Как пить дать, уволит. — Чтобы вы могли прочувствовать разницу.  
— Пожалуй, не стоит. — Голос доктора Филмора был удивительно спокоен, но уши у него определённо покраснели.  
— Вы меня уволите?  
— Нет, я… Могу я на пятнадцать минут в день занимать ваши колени… Если повезёт.  
Ситуация выглядела странновато.  
— Зачем?  
— В качестве подушки.  
— Я могу отказаться?  
— Теоретически.  
— А выставить условия?  
— Да, — с некоторым сомнением в голосе отозвался он.  
— Строго между нами.  
Он согласно кивнул.  
— И без ваших обычных… подколок.  
— Годится. Присаживайтесь.  
— Что, вот прямо сейчас?  
— Разумеется.  
Он похлопал рукой по столешнице. Эрин считала, что он обнаглел просто вкрай. Эрин села.  
Какого чёрта здесь творится? Жутко неловко. Она смотрела, как начальник с задумчивым видом устраивается в её кресле. Это вообще допустимо? Ей стало даже немного страшно. Она позволила ему… ну, явно больше, чем предполагают приличия. И ладно бы он ей нравился!  
Гарольд Филмор подкатился и уткнулся лицом в её колени. Гарольд. Она ведь теперь имеет право так его называть? После…  
— Спасибо, — буркнул он, уткнувшись лбом в её сведённые колени.  
Эрин было интересно, что же такое сдохло, если начальник её поблагодарил? Ведь ей же не показалось, правда? И ещё она с изумлением поняла, что ей… спокойно. И если он выкинет что-то ещё, то она надаёт ему по рукам. Честно.  
— Э… вам так удобно? — спросила она у блестящей проплешины на Гарольдовом затылке.  
Ответом послужило ровное сопение.  
Ситуация стала ну совсем уж сюрреалистичной. Эрин пыталась понять, не продешевила ли она. Почему-то происходящее перестало казаться особо неприятным. Скорее «сложно классифицировать».  
Эрин считала, что Гарольд Филмор — редкостная задница. Эрин считала, что когда он молчит, он почти милый. Эрин нравится её работа.  
Достаточно ли этого, чтоб терпеть?


End file.
